Forgive Me
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: Miley needs the comfort she can't get from Nick, she turns to his brother. You'll find out the pairing at the end, although I'm sure you can guess.


Not sure on this, but I had the song stuck in my head.  
Forgive me - Leona Lewis.  
Reviews?

* * *

Miley smiled as she caught the male's eyes again, she knew exactly who it was. He stood up flipping his head gently his black hair falling across his eyes. Girls went crazy for it and he knew that. His piercing brown eyes stayed locked with hers as he walked towards where she was stood.

"Miley" He let a smile grace his lips as her name came out as barley a whisper.

"Hey"

He turned to look at Mandy and Emily before looking back at Miley. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to" She smiled taking his outstretched hand and following him towards the small dance floor in the middle of the club. It was a pretty low key club, where they both knew they wouldn't get noticed.

They danced for a while arms around each other before a slow song came on. He pulled her closer, her head finding its way to his shoulder. She knew exactly where this was going to end up; she could read him like a book. They'd been best friends for 7 years; she'd started dating his brother.

As each of them had grown older they both knew it was a ticker waiting to be set off before they ended up like this, in each other's arms seeking comfort.

He'd just ended things with his girlfriend of two years, once she became famous off his back she'd changed into someone he didn't know.

Miley was still with his brother, but he knew for a fact things weren't as heavenly as they were made out to be. Miley deserved the love she gave to his brother, but it was never returned and it killed him to see the way her face would fall whenever Nick blanked her.

Miley sighed silently. She couldn't do this, she had Nick and however much things were wrong at the moment, she needed to try and fix it. This was wrong, with his own brother she was finding the comfort she needed.

"Can I kiss you?" She felt his lips against her ear, his hot breath tickling her slightly. She caught a glimpse of the ring on her finger and silently prayed Nick could maybe, just maybe forgive her for this.

She nodded as she lifted her head from his shoulder, his lips joining hers. His kiss was soft, passionate and full of the want she needed to feel.

"Let's get out of here" He whispered as he noticed most people had already left. She followed after him, noticing Mandy and Emily must have left already, they had no reason to stick around, after all he was her best friend.

"I shouldn't be doing this" She whispered as they fell through his door hand's hardly leaving each other's skin.

"No you shouldn't, but you want too and you need too. When was the last time you got anything like this with him?"

"It's not like that..."

"Miley, me and you both know that's a lie. Do something for yourself for once"

She caught his lips again, her hands pulling him closer. "Show me what I'm missing being with him then"

--

Miley groaned as she reached out for her ringing phone, the source of the noise that had woke her up.

"Hey Miles, where are you?"

"Nick!" She sat up quickly taking in her surroundings. _He _stirred a little beside her, opening his eyes to look at her.

"I'm at Mandy's. We decided to go out in the end, I'm sorry I didn't call"

"Hey it's fine. I was just worried as to where you are"

"I'll be home soon"

"About that, work rang and they need me in"

"Nick" She sighed "We haven't spent time together in ages"

"I know, I'm sorry Miles. Look I promise I'll make sure I have the weekend off and we can do something"

"Yeah, fine" She lay back down sighing, she was starting to feel less guilty for what happened last night.

"I love you. I've got to go"

"You too" She hung up placing her phone back onto the bedside table where it had been.

"Nick?" Came the voice from beside her.

"Yeah, he has work"

He sighed and moved closer to her his mouth finding her shoulder. "He doesn't deserve you Miley"

"Who came up with that?"

"Me. Miley you deserve way more. You deserve to be loved, to be wanted and to be needed"

"And who says I don't get that already?"

"Mi, you can't lie to me. I'm your best friend"

"I can't hurt him. Leaving him, I can't do it"

"So you'd rather continue hurting yourself. Miley you need to get out of it and find someone who respects you and treats you so much better"

"And who's to say I'm going to find that when I leave him"

"I know for a fact as long as you let him in there's someone out there who wants to treat you the way you deserve to be treated"

"Who?"

"Me" He leant in kissing her neck as she sighed her eyes closing.

"I love you Miley, let me love you"

"I love you Joe" She whispered.


End file.
